1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sand sculpture kit and to a method for creating and decorating a sand sculpture and more particularly, to a kit which may be used to safely and dynamically create an aesthetically pleasing sand sculpture.
2. Background of the Invention
A sand sculpture, such as that which is often referred to as a “sand castle”, is often created by children or young adults at the beach and is often considered a source of pleasure and enjoyment both for the creators as well as for the spectators who watch the activity and/or appreciate the finished sculpture.
Conventionally, the sand sculpture is created by selectively acquiring and forming sand (e.g., such as that which is located on a beach) into a certain desired shape or spatial orientation or configuration (e.g., such as in the form of a house or castle). While this approach does allow a desired configuration to be spatial achieved, it suffers from some drawbacks.
By way of example and without limitation, the created sculpture is only a single color (e.g., the color of the sand) which some people find to be un-aesthetically displeasing. Further, due to the “single colored nature” of these sand sculptures, it is difficult, when many of these sculptures are placed or formed in close proximity to one another, to “tell them apart” or to distinguish them, thereby preventing a truly novel sculpture from receiving the desired and justified notice and acclaim.
Further, due to the depletion of the protective ozone layer and the concomitant and undesired increase in potentially damaging ultraviolet rays, it may be dangerous, depending upon the time of year and the locality, especially for young children or the elderly, to be at the beach for an extended period of time. This danger emanates both from the harmful effects of these ultraviolet rays and the general harmful effect of overexposure to sunlight. Some protection measures, such as the wearing of a hat or the application of suntan lotion, may mitigate against these exposure risks, however even these measures, depending upon the strength of the ultraviolet environment in which the beach is located, may be insufficient. Many individuals fail to take appropriate protective measures for themselves and/or for their parents or children to protect themselves against the effect of these harmful ultraviolet rays or sunlight and when one is engrossed in creating or observing sand sculptures, one may even forget to consider the harmful effects of sunlight or ultraviolet rays, or even to take appropriate measures.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages of prior sand sculpturing techniques and methodologies in a new and novel manner.